2023 (the SuperMalechi's version)
'''Going Places with Barney '''is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3. It is released on July 10, 1997. Plot When the kids' friends are out of town, they wish they could go on a trip, too. So, Barney takes them on a trip to the jungle, the arctic, the beach, and the forest to camp. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kim *Tosha *Carlos *Jason Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #Rock Like a Monkey #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C-Cold BRRR! #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #Mister Snowman #I'd Love to Sail #That's What an Island Is #Mister Sun #Castles So High #Swimming, Swimming #Riding in a Car #A Camping We Will Go #Scary Stories #The Other Day I Met a Bear #S'Mores #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This group (Kim, Tosha, Jason, and Carlos) also appeared in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day." *The Barney costume from "Ship, Ahoy!" is used. *The musical arrangements from "Rock With Barney" are used. *This is another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen arriving at the school in his airplane. But he is seen as a doll at the end. *When the gang accidently gets stuck in a net by the tiger catcher, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's from "Hooky" (when the hook pulls him up into the sky), BJ's is the same as Toad's from "A Toadally Magical Adventure" (when the blocks almost fall on him, but he runs away), Baby Bop's is the same as Princess Toadstool's from "Super Koopa" (when King Koopa ties her to the Eiefiel Tower), Kim's is the same as a lady screaming in the kitchen in "Misadventure of Mighty Plumber" (when there's a flood in the kitchen) Tosha's is the same as Pearl's from "Slumber Party" (when she is running from the rootbeer that SpongeBob is spraying around the house), Carlos' scream is the same as Squidward's from "That Sinking Feeling" (when Squidward is about to punch Patrick), and Jason's scream is the same as Mr. Krabs' from "Whelk Attack" (when the whelck swallows him). *This is another time Barney falls or lays down. This time, after the song "Skating, Skating", Barney skates to fast, and falls down. *When Barney is about to fall and crash, his "Whoa!" sounds like Mario's from "King Mario of Cramalot" (when Mario almost falls down while fighting King Koopa), except it was pitched up to +5. *This is one of the times Baby Bop falls or lays down. This time, after the song "Sledding, Sledding", she doesn't hold on tight enough, rolls down the hill, and lays at the bottom. *While Baby Bop is rolling down the hill, her scream is the same as Princess Toadstool's from "Two Plumbers and a Baby" (when Princess Toadstool is turning into a baby). *This is another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, he is walking to get ready to build a sand castle, he slips on a bucket, and falls. *When BJ slips on a bucket and falls, his scream is the same as SpongeBob's from "Scardy Pants" (when Patrick scares SpongeBob with his glasses). *Season 1's I Love You uses the vocals from Season 3. Quotes